Moments
by la saboteuse
Summary: “Bella, you are adorable when you’re embarrassed, did you know that?”...Edward and Bella come back to Forks after their honeymoon for one more week to tell everyone goodbye. POV hopping begins ch4. On temporary hiatus.
1. Ch 1: First Day

**IMPORTANT!**

**Timeline and explanation: This was written prior to the release of BD, so it won't really be taken into consideration. If you've read what I have posted of 'Butter', know that this comes after it chronologically. So, 'Moments' is post-honeymoon, and Bella is not pregnant.  
****Anyway, Bella and Edward come back to Forks for a week after their honeymoon before jetting off to "Dartmouth" for "college"(still some disputation on that subject) which gives Bella a chance for some final farewells. They are living in the Cullens' guesthouse(newly refurbished and _huge_), since they are staying for such a short time.**

**Oh, and they had Edward's bed moved into it…**

**Anyway, this set for the evening of their first day back, and they've had to visit and talk to a lot of people, so they've had a fairly busy day.**

_**3…..2…..1….LIFT-OFF! Bkkhhrrrr!!**_

* * *

**Moments Ch 1: First Day, part one **

* * *

I was in the bathroom, putting away my toothbrush, when, suddenly, a rather handsome sort of blur appeared.

"Wha--!"

I nearly jumped out of my socks and fell over, but instead found myself enveloped in a pair of arms, the owner of which being the one who had appeared so abruptly and almost caused a heart attack. Edward just laughed at my ever-present clumsiness, and I scowled.

"Why do you _do _that?"

He grinned crookedly, and my heart gave a pathetic _thud_.

"Oh, I'll do just about anything to make you fall into my arms like that."

"But I do that anyway," I protested, now smiling in spite of myself.

In an utterly, unfairly tempting manner, he pulled me closer and purred into my ear, "Not _nearly_ often enough, love."

"Mmm," I agreed when he began persuading me, rather unnecessarily but quite enjoyably, that this was true; his actions were every bit as incapacitating as his dazzling, gold-amber eyes.

After a few minutes of good, old-fashioned, and shameless snogging, Edward sighed into my hair.

"I missed you. Horribly, achingly, pitifully."

I knew _exactly_ what he was talking about, but said lightly, "Edward, I was only in here for a few minutes."

I felt him shake his head against my hair.

"You know that that isn't what I meant; we've been out with other people _all day,_ and…I'm used to having you all to myself."

I leaned my head against his chest, Edward automatically tucking it under his chin, and I sighed, "I know; I've missed you, too. A lot."

It was true—not that I'd really been _away _from him, exactly; we had stayed as close as tactfully possible around other people, but…well, during the three weeks since our marriage, Edward and I had been essentially inseparable; except for when he had gone hunting, the longest we ever went without _some_ sort of physical contact was about seven minutes, and I'm not kidding.

Today, though, we had been completely separated for an entire _three hours_— stupid, inescapable social graces—because I had gone out visiting a few friends without Edward and could not, for the life of me, find a reasonable(and polite) excuse to cut the visits any shorter. Then, of course, I had to stay with my mother when she drove in from her hotel, though, fortunately, it wasn't long before her off-and-on incredible powers of perception clued her in to my desperate need of Edward's company. His constant and well-received phone calls may have tipped her off, however. So, he was graciously invited to lunch with us. Yeah...sitting next to him had been an astounding improvement, but you just can't have a proper moment of intimacy in the middle of a public restaurant, in plain sight of your _mother, _no less.

Right now, however, there was no such audience, and we were completely alone; the rest of the Cullens had tactfully decided to all go on a short hunting trip to give us additional privacy on our first day back in Forks.

I wanted nothing more than to take advantage of said loneliness and focus on my perfect husband. So, I tilted my head up to beam lovingly at Edward and slid my arms around his torso. His answering crooked grin caused my heart to flutter in an all-too familiar way.

"What--"

"—am I thinking?" I finished for him, smiling softly at the way his quiet laughter sweetened the air with its music.

"Yes."

"I'm thinking that…we should fully utilize the time we have together," I suggested innocently.

Edward smirked mischievously.

"And just what did you have in mind?"

I knew what he was thinking, but I had rather a different idea. I stepped back(with great effort), took his hand, and looked back up at his now curious face.

"Let's…go for a walk, okay? Please?"

**(What were **_**you**_ **expecting? **_**Oh!**_** You shameful gutter-head! Is that all you think of? But don't worry; plenty of romantic fluff ahead)**

I needed to be with him on more than just a physical level; I needed to spend time with the man I adored in the place I had come to love and would be leaving behind all too soon, yet somehow not nearly soon enough.

I watched Edward search my face till his own lit with understanding. He smiled warmly, and led ius nto the bedroom portion of that ludicrously large guesthouse to help me into a jacket and a few other warm accessories.

Once I was properly attired to deal with the cool weather, not to mention Edward's own personal chill, we set out the door to the wilderness beyond, hands securely entwined.When we stepped out, it was dusk, one edge of the sky a paling orange-pink, the other darkening to indigo. We ambled along a little-used path in the woods, though in truth we didn't need one—Edward would never get us lost.

* * *

We were silent for a time, lost in a comfortable, still world all of our own. Then Edward chuckled.

"Do you remember how we used to take turns bombarding each other with questions?"

I laughed and teased, "Yes, _'bombarding'_ is a good word; you were totally relentless."

"Well, it isn't _my_ fault that you're so intriguing," he countered.

I shook my head in wonder.

"How _I_ could ever be intriguing to _you _I'll never understand."

"Then I'll never stop explaining it to you," he said huskily, and he turned so that he could use his free hand to cradle my head, and he kissed me sweetly. When we parted, I felt very warm, if a bit dizzy. We continued our leisurely promenade through paradise.

As we walked, I leaned into him and sighed, "And you explain things so well, too."

Edward grinned.

"Perhaps I should become a teacher, then."

My head shot up and I looked at him with an air of horror.

"Not with lessons like _that,_ you won't!" Then I paused in thought. "…unless you were thinking of becoming a private instructor?" My expression grew sly and crafty at that last part.

Edward grinned knowingly.

"Of course, dear; what would make you assume otherwise? I don't have the patience for any..._other pupils." _He pretended to shudder in disgust, and I giggled, relaxing into him again.

We stopped again, this time beneath an old, large tree, and we kissed, more seriously now.

"It seems as if you have taken this subject before, Mrs. Cullen; you are _much_ too good at it."

The way he said _Mrs. Cullen _always sent pleasant shivers up and down my spine, and he knew it.

"Perhaps. Have you _taught_ it before_, Professor?"_

Edward just laughed.

"My, my, but you are pert," he said sternly. "Whatever shall I do to punish you?"

I grinned impishly and leaned up on tip-toe, saying, "May I make a suggestion?"

My Edward grinned back and brushed his lips across mine ever so gently, placing brief but lingering butterfly kisses strategically all over my face. When he pulled away, he looked down at me in a way that made me want to collapse—and I nearly did, too, after all that tortuous treatment.

I felt as if my poor, human heart was much too small to contain all the wonderful things he made me feel, like it was swelling, constantly trying to make room for it all—which was almost sort of painful, in a way, but definitely and exquisitely marvelous, too.

I could see something…stirring pensively behind his eyes as he looked at me.

"What is it?" I asked. He had the most peculiar expression of deep reminiscence on his glorious face... and I wanted to know what it was about.

He just looked at me questioningly.

"You're thinking—remembering—something," I explained.

He laughed softly, still fondly thoughtful.

"I can't keep anything from you, can I?" He brought a hand to my face and lovingly tucked a stray lock of hair behind my ear.

"Edward?" I prompted gently.

"I was just remembering our first kiss," he finally replied softly.

I blushed, then winced.

"I'm still sorry about that; I can't believe I reacted that way!"

He raised an eyebrow at me.

"Sorry? Bella, up until that point, the best kiss I ever had was from my _mother."_

I had to laugh at that.

Edward chuckled.

"I'll admit, though, I was a tad shocked that you would respond so…_forcefully."_

I went red again.

"Well, believe you me, I was just as surprised as you were, if not more so," I said somewhat defensively—okay, really defensively.

Edward caught that and grinned.

"Oh, I'm not saying that it wasn't immensely pleasurable."

My flush deepened, and he chuckled deeply, bringing his chilled hand to my burning cheek.

"Bella, you are _adorable_ when you're embarrassed, did you know that?"

I don't think my face could have gotten much redder at that point. I ducked my very tomato-like head into his stone chest and mumbled, "Oh, stop it."

His arms encircled me reflexively, comfortably, and I could hear the faux-innocent smile in his voice when he said, "Stop what?"

"You know very well _'what'_; you're making fun of me," I accused.

"Bella!" He acted appalled, but I knew better. "I would _never_ do that!"

"Not out loud, anyway," I muttered under my breath, knowing full well that he could hear me.

"You think you know what goes on in my head?" he asked, clearly amused.

I lifted my head thoughtfully and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Hmm…not _everything_ in your head…but certain things, yes."

He smirked. "Such as?"

I shook my head. "Mm-mm; if I tell you what I know, I forfeit certain…advantages."

Edward's eyebrows shot up incredulously.

" '_Advantages'_? Emmett's right; you _are_ diabolical," he chuckled.

I grinned evilly; he had _no_ idea.

Abruptly, he pouted.

"You won't tell me just _one_ thing?"

I shook my head, still grinning tightly—though I admit, my eyes were probably beginning to glaze over. "Not. A. Chance."

He bent his head so that our foreheads touched, eyes alight with mischief.

"I think that I could convince you otherwise," he threatened.

So I scoffed challengingly, "I'd like to see you try." _I would love to see him try, in fact._

Edward's eyes sparkled, and, slowly, he pressed himself forward till I was lodged firmly between the tree and himself.

"You _really_ shouldn't have said that," he purred in the low, seductive voice he saved for me.

His scent was already making me dizzy, and vaguely I questioned whether I'd retain consciousness long enough for him to get anything out of me. Even more distantly, I wondered _what_ I would tell him if he did.

The touch of his hand was soft as he trailed the back of his fingers from my left temple and down my jaw, skimming just under my lower lip. My breath was ragged and uneven, coming in erratic gasps. His mouth soon followed the same path, and I felt him smile. He turned his head to create a burning path of kisses down the right side of my neck, no doubt pleased with himself as he felt my racing pulse beneath his lips. His hands slid up my arms and over my shoulders to tilt my head back, thus allowing him greater access to the hollow at the base of my throat. I shivered, but not from the chill.

"You really don't want to tell me?" he asked in a pitiful tone.

Oh, he was _gooood_.

"Uhm…"

He carefully continued with his kisses across my collarbone and on to the curve between my neck and shoulder, my chest heaving in an effort to refrain from passing out.

"What…exactly, have you…been using…to your 'advantage'?" he murmured silkily into my skin between contact, coming closer and closer to my ear.

With what took massive amounts of willpower, I somewhat jerkily shook my head, smiling faintly. _O-o-oh, no_; this felt waaaay too amazing to surrender just yet.

Again, I felt his mouth turn up at the corners. He was _amused _at my resistance! He kissed the corner of my own mouth, taunting me. I tried to turn to kiss him properly, but he wouldn't have it.

"You're mean," I whimpered.

"You asked for it," he pointed out in a husky voice.

Then I grinned smugly, half snapping out of the spell he had woven.

"I most certainly did."

He pulled back quickly to look at me and his jaw dropped. I cackled _evilly._

"Diabolical, indeed! That's an understatement if ever there was one!"

I laughed again, and sighed.

"And you make it _so easy_ sometimes, too," I said sweetly.

He glared at me playfully. "Whom is making fun of whom, now?"

"Aw, come on, Edward," I said soothingly, standing on tiptoe and kissing him on the cheek. "You know that I love you."

He sighed, then smiled fondly. "Sometimes it seems as if that's the only thing I know for certain about you."

Finally, he kissed me—for real, this time. It was so sweet and loving that I couldn't stand up on my own anymore—not that I needed to worry; Edward had his arms about me so securely that I couldn't have fallen if I tried. Still, I clung to him as though my life depended on it. Then, things started getting fuzzy, and I could feel my grip on reality slipping.

When we broke apart, he said, "_Please_ breathe, Bella, love. I don't know what I'd do if you stopped altogether."

I smiled, gasping to do as he ordered. "CPR?" I suggested.

He chuckled, and I noticed that his breathing was a bit ragged as well. After we had calmed down(for the most part, anyway), Edward said, "Come; it's getting late and you need to rest."

I rolled my eyes and said, "Yes, _Father."_

Edward wrinkled his nose in disgust. "_Ugh,_ don't even_ joke_ about that."

I giggled.

"Alright, you silly girl," he said as he scooped me up into his arms, "time for bed."

"Hey!" I protested. "I can walk, you know!"

He shrugged. "Well, if you'd _rather_," and he started to let me down.

"Whoa, whoa, wait a minute!" I clutched at his shirt to stop him.

He grinned, trying to look innocent. "Yes?'

"Just because I _can _walk, doesn't mean I _want_ to!"

He laughed, the joyous, musical sound filling the forest in the most amazing way. In a few moments, we were back at the Cullen's guesthouse, jwhich was ust a quarter of a mile away from the main building. Once inside, Edward set me down gently and helped me out of my jacket and such.

"So, when is everyone coming back?" I asked.

"Tomorrow, probably."

I sighed, loudly.

He laughed. "What?"

I frowned. "Alice wants to take me _shopping_."

"Is that such a bad thing?"

"Not _exactly_, but I have this funny feeling that it'll last for something like, I dunno, _twelve hours._"

Edward nodded solemnly. "That would be a problem," he said, but something sparked in his eyes. A slow smile graced his face, and I felt my own lips turn upwards in response.

"Do I sense an ingenious master-plan forming?" I asked, already getting excited.

His smile widened. "An actual _plan?_ No, of course not; Alice is privy to _any_ decisions concerning her shopping expeditions," he explained as we continued getting ready for bed, and he continued, "Let us just say that I have a…_very general idea_. Several of them, actually. And I won't know which ones to implement until the prime opportunity presents itself."

"Mm, sounds exciting," I said as I finished combing my hair, and I set the comb down on the dresser next to the bed. I was tying back the long, blue silk nightgown, which Rose had given me, when I caught Edward staring at me in a way with which I had become extremely familiar. His eyes sparkled more intensely, and I looked sidelong at him.

"Edward," I chided, totally insincere, "I thought you wanted me to _sleep."_

Edward rolled his eyes and tugged me onto the bed with him, grinning madly.

"Bella, when are you going to realize that the phrase, 'time for bed' has an air of ambiguity about it and should not be taken at face value?"

Edward is a _very_ good teacher.

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**

**Please review?**


	2. Ch 2: What a Morning!

**Moments Ch. 3: What a Morning!**

I was awoken suddenly by the sound of a door crashing open.

"Whoa! Sorry, I thought you'd be up by now."

_Emmett?!_

I very nearly sat up in surprise, but, fortunately, Edward kept me modest and held me down , growling protectively.

I then realized how little I was wearing—a blanket—and turned absolutely scarlet, now clutching the thin sheets to my chest, just as Alice came bursting in.

"Oh! Oh, no, I'm sorry; I _just_ saw it and I _tried _to stop him, but I came to late and—" Alice ceased her lightning-speed narrative to glance at us apologetically before turning on Emmett, who had gotten over his shock at seeing his brother and new sister in bed and was beginning to shake with suppressed laughter.

"You! Out!" she commanded forcefully, and with that, she began pushing a now hysterical Emmett out the door, muttering another "sorry" before closing it gently behind her.

I was frozen with shock and horror; I'd never hear the end of this.

"Bella…? I'm sorry."

I looked at Edward, perplexed.

"I should have been paying more attention; if I had been, I would have heard him coming. I could have—"

"Forget it, Edward," I smiled ruefully. "It's not like he _saw _anything, thanks to you." I blushed again. "I can't believe I almost sat up!"

We both laughed and Edward pulled me close to him. I put my arms around him and we started kissing. Then he leaned over me, resting his fore-arm on the other side of me to hold some of his weight.

A knock sounded at the door, and Alice's voice drifted through.

"Don't you two have more important things to do?!"

Edward groaned, said, "Not that I can think of, no," and went back to kissing me.

_'Good boy,' _I thought smugly.

Alice sighed, exasperated.

"What about getting dressed before Charlie comes over? I keep seeing _very _embarrassing walk-in situations."

Edward and I paused.

"You have thirty minutes till he arrives."

We returned to our former occupation.

"Don't you need to take showers or something?!"

Edward sat us up, keeping our lips locked together, and then carried me off to the bathroom.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, we--well, _I _was eating a late breakfast. I was sitting in Edward's lap and fully clothed(finally). Edward and I talked while I ate, and he delighted in causing my face to blush furiously by murmuring silly compliments into my ear every so often.

When I finished, Edward gave his full attention to my neck. I giggled and squirmed, trying to turn around so that I could kiss him. Edward wouldn't have it.

"Hm-mm. If _you_ get started, we'll never stop."

"_Edward," _I complained, but my eyes were closed in pleasure, and I was leaning into his touch, tilting my head so that my neck was more exposed--we no longer had to worry about things like that.

His cool breath tickled my skin as he chuckled softly.

Again, though, Alice could be heard from outside, startling me.

"Three minutes! And could you _please_ try to control yourselves?! Jasper won't leave me alone!"

I looked at Edward, puzzled.

"Is there something particularly _wrong_ with that?" I always rather liked it when Edward was...enthused.

He snickered, probably guessing what I hadn't told him.

"No, not really--well, not _usually._ But, honestly, Bella--would _you _react well to being..._snapped_ in front of your parents?"

I paled, then flushed.

"Poor Alice," I murmured sympathetically.

Edward smirked.

"Poor _Jasper._ I think he's shown a tremendous amount of restraint--it's actually a bit _painful _listening to him..." Then he nuzzled my hair and held me closer, growling seductively, "...especially since I know _exactly_ how he feels."

I shivered.

Then, Alice distantly exclaimed, "EDWARD!!"

Edward sighed and pulled away slightly.

"Sorry, Alice," he muttered in a normal voice. Of course, far as she was, she could probably hear him with perfect clarity.

"What now?" I asked; curiosity often got the better of me in cases such as this.

He grimaced, then explained, "Jasper tackled her."

I gaped at him, wide-eyed.

"...while she was styling her hair."

I winced in sympathy; Alice was probably making him pay for that in ways no one else would think of--or dare.

"Poor Jasper," I agreed finally, shaking my head. "He must be going _crazy."_

Edward nodded solemnly, then, suddenly, his face took on a surprised look, and he murmured, "Actually, I wouldn't feel _too_sorry for him--them--anymore; they finally gave up and locked themselves in their room." He grinned at me,then added, "and they're both having a _marvelous_ time."

I laughed out loud, sighed, then pouted.

"Well, I'm glad _they_ are," I said irritably. "Why does Charlie have to come so early?"

Edward smirked.

"Early? It's after eight-thirty, love." He tilted his head forward again to purr lowly into my ear, "Besides...I think we've been a bit spoiled on that department, don't you?"

I twisted in his arms, wrapping myself around him as thoroughly as the chair would permit, and grinned.

"Spoiled _rotten_."

* * *

We were so, uh, preoccupied with each other that we quite nearly failed to notice the faint knock at the door. It came again, a little louder this time, and I jumped up, startled. Luckily, my amazing vampire hubby caught me before I broke anything as I called, "Coming!"

I was about ten feet from the door when Edward coughed meaningfully. I paused and glanced back at him, puzzled; vampires don't cough just for the fun of it. He appeared abruptly in front of me, smirking smugly.

"I doubt that Charlie would appreciate seeing _that _much of you," he murmured as he re-fastened the top four buttons of my blouse. His eyes twinkled in amusement as I blushed furiously at my obliviousness. I was a bit irked, though; I could've _sworn_ I had done _something _to him--though I couldn't quite recall _what_-- but, being an absurdly perfect vampire, he had already eliminated all traces of my handiwork, so I had nothing to show for it. Life just wasn't fair. Grr...

When he finished, he kissed my forehead and smoothed my hair, then went with me to answer the door.

**A/N: Aww...**

**Now, I have a bone to pick with you guys: hardly anyone reviews! I don't care if you love it, hate it or what, just say something! Please?**


	3. Ch 3: Charlie

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kool-Aid.**

**...or Twilight...**

**...or Edward...**

**M****an! I don't own _any_thing good!**

**Second Disclaimer: No, I'm not completely devastated about my lack of Kool-Aid ownership. **

**...Although, that might be pretty cool...**

**hmm...**

**A/N: Aagh! I'm sorry it took so long, really, I am, but I****'ve had so much to do, and only so much computer time. Seriously; I had my senior project and a research paper due this week, and I'd been helping one of my friends with _her _senior project, and then I've got this church thing, and a piano thing, and a Band concert that I have a little piccolo solo in...ick, when did life become so complicated? Scratch that--it was a hasty question, and unwise of me to ask; I would probably be a lot less stressed if I broke my awful habit of procrastinating important projects.**

**Alright, enough of my ungrateful whining, here's more of _Moments..._**

_...he kissed my forehead and smoothed my hair, then went with me to answer the door._

* * *

**Moments ch.4: Day Two; Charlie**

The door opened to reveal Charlie, looking slightly uncomfortable but very excited; he must have really looking forward to our 'father-daughter bonding time.'

"Hi, Dad!" I exclaimed enthusiastically as I rushed forward for a hug that was only somewhat awkward.

Charlie looked relieved at once and returned the embrace, saying, "Hey, kiddo!"

I pulled back and grinned at him; it was really good to be able to spend time with my dad again.

"So, you ready to go?" he asked.

I bit my lip. As much as I loved Charlie, I _really_ didn't want to leave Edward—not yet, anyway.

"Um, just about. I've gotta get my jacket and stuff—I'll only be a minute."

I headed toward the closet, rummaged for a bit--despite the fact that I knew exactly where to look--and called, "Edward? Do you remember where I put my jacket?"

I heard him chuckle and say quietly to Charlie, "Please excuse me for a moment."

A few seconds later, there was my Edward, gorgeous as ever, grinning crookedly.

"Bella, you know perfectly well where your jacket is," he murmured just softly enough that Charlie wouldn't hear.

I grinned back at him and stepped forward.

"Oh, do I now? It seems unfair of you to accuse me so when you couldn't _possibly_ know what I am able to remember."

He stepped forward, too.

"True. But do you mean to say," Edward purred as he pulled me the rest of the way by my hips, "that you had _no_ ulterior motive whatsoever for summoning me?"

My hands slid up his chest and around his neck in one abnormally graceful motion, and I tilted my head thoughtfully.

"Summoning you? Now…as I recall, I never actually _summoned_ you here; I merely requested information."

He drew me closer, smirking, till his face was a mere two inches from mine.

"Do you regret my coming to answer in person, then?" he asked skeptically. "I could have _sworn_ that I knew desire for physical contact when I heard it, at least from you, but if I was mistaken…"

He began to release me, but I pulled myself right back, my eyebrows raised.

"No, no, of course not!…but, well, I wouldn't mind some incentive to _keep_ you here…"

I could feel his cool, saccharine breath on my face now, and his golden-amber eyes blazed into mine, transfixing me.

"Incentive…hmm…"

I had never smelled(or tasted) _anything_ so sweet_._

"Now, what kind of _incentive _would interest you?" he continued, though I could not have responded to him for all the world(not verbally, anyway, heh-heh).

I'm not sure when it had happened, but all the presence of mind that I had held on to for so long had taken flight, and, in so doing, had left me utterly defenseless.

So, I just gazed up at my husband with a rather bedazzled expression...and then he was kissing me, with as much ardor, passion, and at least as much enthusiasm as he had been just a few minutes earlier. I clung to him desperately, trying to get as close to him as _in_humanly possible. I think he wanted the same thing, for I was almost satisfied with how near he was. Almost.

Then, a distant sound broke the wonderful tension that cemented us together so perfectly.

"Bella?"

Oh, shoot! Charlie!

We jumped apart, thoroughly startled for the second time that morning.

"Umm…not to interrupt anything, but…" yikes, was it that obvious? "…well, we should probably go soon…"

I turned into some twisted female version of Kool-Aid Man sometime during that, and Edward and I grinned sheepishly at each other. Then, we snapped out of whatever trance we were in, and I scrambled to pick up the temporarily forsaken article of clothing, which Edward so kindly helped me put on.

"Coming, Dad!"

* * *

Charlie and I fishing. It was _way_ too late to expect to catch anything, but we had a great time; although there were a few stretches of companionable silence, we did talk quite a bit--well, more than _usual_--and we really bonded.

We took turns telling each other about what we had been doing for the past three weeks, though, obviously, Charlie didn't ask for many details--like Renee did--for which I was insanely grateful; Renee's inquiry of my honeymoon exploits had been _excruciating_. Of course, despite my misery, Edward thought it was utterly _hilarious_ when he found out about it. And then, when he came to 'eat' lunch with us, he kept just _grinning _at me every so often; I was fairly certain that Renee's thoughts about her attempts to pry confidential details out of me only contributed to his obnoxity.

Charlie had spent much of his spare time fishing and watching sports with Billy or his other friends or by himself, as well as trying to find his way around the kitchen again. The latter spurred some rather entertaining 'kitchen adventure' stories, and I shuddered to think of the ones he_ wasn't_ telling me--the ones that were likely much more embarrassing and dangerous; a lot of frightful things can happen in a kitchen.

We did, surprisingly, catch one fish--all right, so _Charlie _caught it, but I helped!--and we headed back to Charlie's place to cook it for lunch. I used the rather opportune occasion to attempt to instill in him some basic knowledge of safe cooking--'attempt' being the most relevant word there.

Actually, I think that he _did _retain some of what I told him, and I was given a little hope for his culinary future--though, I was of course still comforted to know that he was always welcome at Billy's house for proper nourishment.

Charlie mentioned Billy several times, each reference bringing with it a spasm of pain and flashes of unwanted memories of La Push...and of Jacob. But, as far as I knew, he didn't want to see me, and that hurt more than I cared to acknowledge.

At last, Charlie offered to take me back to the Cullens' house--the exponential increase in distractedness, fidgeting, and far-off-and-day-dreamy expressions were tell-tale signs that I was undergoing Edward-withdrawals. Oh, and there was the immensely tactful way he put it:

"Um, Bella...maybe I'd better take you back...you know, before you drop something _breakable?_"

So subtle.

At fist, I sort of glared at him, albeit half-heartedly; I didn't need my clumsiness rubbed in my face.

Then, though, he gave me a soft, understanding look and a small smile.

"You miss him," he stated with a gruff candor that only Charlie could accomplish.

I blinked, caught off guard by his sudden perception, and Charlie chuckled, a slight twinge of bitter remembrance flitting behind his eyes.

"Don't look so surprised, Bells; I've been there, too, you know."

All at once, I felt horrible for Charlie; here he was, essentially all alone, and I couldn't give him more than a few measly hours of my soon-to-be-unlimited time without having a spousal-separation attack. I'd have Edward for all of eternity, but not Charlie.

So, I perked up and said cheerfully, "What, are you kidding? Dad, we haven't even eaten lunch yet, and you think I want to _leave?"_

Charlie smiled--for real, this time--and moved to help me set the table.

**(A/N: Yay! Charlie is happy! Obnoxity--my word!--means obnoxiousness, but I think this sounds cooler. It's fun to say, too :D. So, what'd you guys think? Are you ready for an Edward-Bella reunion?! Or more drama? I can always put the drama in later on, of course, but some of you might wanna see Jake sooner, so I dunno.Gasp! Did I just give something away?! Noooo!! Ah, well, whatevs. Tell me what you liked/want/are confused about/whtvr, s'il vous plait. Review!!)**


	4. Ch 4: Return

**A/N: Whew! This is hard. I love making Jake feel awkward...but I can't go overboard! There's this delicate balance that I'm not sure I was able to achieve. I hope that it turned out alright.**

**Moments ch. 10: Um, wow.**

**BPOV: **

I sighed softly as Edward held me close, running a cool hand up and down my back.

Being in the shower certainly helped with his usual frigidity, as did extensive contact with myself...but that didn't stop his body from attempting to resume its state of affairs at room temperature. So, while some parts of him were fairly steamy, other parts were quite cool. He did try to convince me of the beneficiality of turning the heater _way _up, but I didn't want to feel like I was going to freeze every time I walked out the door. He seemed convinced by my surprising bout of logic, though I rather wondered if there was some ulterior motive laced in his suggestion...such as causing the place to become so heated that I would need to be with him _all the time._ That thought made me smile.

We were on our sides, facing each other, though I had my eyes gently closed, my face pressed into his shoulder. Edward was humming my lullaby, encouraging me to take a nap. Who knew that married life could be so...rigorous?

Ah, well, at least he was happy. Beforehand, I sometimes found myself thinking that he'd take one look at me and...

I shook myself mentally; my previous notions of whether or not Edward would find me attractive where pretty moot as he was obviously enjoying himself. Thoroughly.

Mmm…

Edward chuckled, "What are you thinking, love? You've been having the oddest expressive sequences."

Huh?

I opened my eyes and lifted my head so that I could see him more clearly.

"'Expressive sequences'?"

Edward grinned.

I giggled a little, forcing out, "Explain that, please."

He rolled us over so that I was resting on his chest, his arms securing me to him.

"Well, individualized expressions aren't all that revelatory by themselves, just as one facial movement alone doesn't tell much about personality. Entire _sequences_ of emotional presentations, however, are incredibly fascinating. Particularly yours, now that I've learned how to read them."

Somewhere along the line, I found myself focusing on just the sound of his voice, so it took a few moments for any of his explanation to seep through.

"Um, wow."

Edward noticed this, and he laughed lightly, kissing my forehead.

I sighed happily again, resting my cheek against the skin under his neck, and lazily fingering a few locks of his hair that were always attempting to shield part of his gorgeous face from me whenever possible. They weren't being troublesome now, as he was horizontally situated, but I knew which ones they were.

Edward closed his eyes and smiled contentedly.

It occured to me that I should probably tease him a bit; he was becoming far too smug.

"Well...since you are _so_ good at reading me, what would you guess I was thinking?"

"_Bella..._" he whined beautifully, opening his eyes and making a face.

I snorted.

Edward's brow furrowed in amused confusion. He was _so_ adorable.

"What?"

I bit back another laugh, saying, "Nothing, really! I just think it's wierd how, even when you're complaining, your voice could never be annoying." Then I sobered. "It really isn't fair, you know; when _I _whine, it sounds awful."

It was Edward's turn to laugh.

"Bella, please believe me; no sound that comes out of your mouth could be anything but beautiful. Not to me."

His voice had gotten quiet, and he was slowly tilting my chin upwards with a gentle hand.

My gaze was utterly fixated by his, and I felt this _burn, _like heat was being poured into me through those searing orbs of gold.

Suddenly, Edward's head snapped up and turned towards the doorway.

"Edward?"

He glanced back to me, smiling.

The smile was forced.

"Bella...I don't think I mentioned..."

"You know you didn't mention."

When was he ever unaware of the things he's said?

"Yes. Um..."

Did Edward just say, 'Um'?

He must have been having a hard time. I hated being awkward with him, so I sighed and kissed him tenderly for a few seconds, just to let him know he could tell me whatever he wanted, and then I pulled back.

"Okay, what is it?"

Edward had already begun working on my neck, trying to distract me no doubt. It was working.

"Edward..."

* * *

**EPOV:**

Just as I was about to close the distance between us, I became aware of the distinct discomfort of an infatuated werewolf standing outside the house of the subject of his over-exuberant affections and her husband...while able to hear everything that was going on inside.

I pulled away, reflexively looking in Jacob's direction.

_'What's taking so long? He knows that I'm here. Maybe I should--Hey, Edward, come on! I just want to get this conversation over with.'_

"Edward?"

'_Though I have to say...I don't envy you right now.'_

He meant telling Bella that I neglected to mention the possibility of his presence. Oh, dear.

I turned back to her with a smile that was--with any luck--relaxed and natural looking. Judging the look on her face, I would be no such fortune.

"Bella..." I began, hoping against all rationality that things would go smoothly, "I don't think I mentioned..."

"You know you didn't mention."

Shoot.

"Yes. Umm..."

Jacob was rather enjoying my situation.

'_Ha-hah! Man, you're gonna get it.'_

But then, Bella did something that neither of us expected.

She sighed with something like resigned amusement, and kissed me.

'_What?! Ugh. Figures.'_

Jacob thought that it was extremely unfair that Bella never held anything against me. I certainly wasn't about to complain.

I was marveling at her ever-present knack for providing me with totally unexpected reactions...and making Jacob Black very uncomfortable.

Let one thing be understood about ultra-sensitive hearing: not only are the sounds in the normal range of hearing amplified, but a whole different world is opened up...and not always in the most pleasant of ways; every movement of skin on skin and breath on breath are clearly distinguishable from every other kind of movement, simply by the sound.

Behind the door, Jacob was shifting awkwardly from foot to foot.

'_Come on! Tell her already!'_

When we parted, Bella began to question me again. In desperation, I began worshipping her's neck with slow, lingering kisses.

"Edward…"

My plan was partially successful; she still wanted to know what was going on, of course... but, she no longer seemed as focused.

Outside, Jacob was rolling his eyes disparagingly, though the envy he was feeling was also prominent.

"Bella..." I spoke between kisses, "Carlisle...had a meeting...with the...pack today."

She tensed, then relaxed, though her heart told a different story than did her demeanor. When I reached her shoulder, I turned us to our sides again, and continued.

"He said...that we...may need to... speak with...one of them..." I inched along her collarbone, and her breath hitched, coming in gasps and shudders.

She was flat on her back, now, and I was leaning over her.

"...who...?" her voice came out dreamily. She hadn't processed what I'd told her, not yet.

I placed three delicate, careful kisses in the hollow of her beautiful throat.

"Jacob."

Before she could react properly, I angled her face to mine and overtook her luscious mouth in a heated passion.

Jacob could hear it, of course.

_'Um, wow.'_

Bella seemed sufficiently occupied...for about five seconds.

Bella broke away with a gasp, heart pounding with fierce palpitations, chest heaving, eyes wide.

"_What?!" _she whispered in a strained voice.

I sighed.

"_Why didn't you tell me?"_

There aren't many ways to react to that.

I grinned unrepentantly, letting a slight purr into my voice as I murmured, "I got a little side-tracked, love."

Bella blushed but smiled back, looking down.

Then, she gazed up at me, a familiar sparkle in her eyes.

"I distract you?"

My grin widened.

"Frequently."

We chuckled softly together; it was reminiscent of the conversation we had in Port Angeles.

"_Ah-hem!"_

Bella froze.

"Edward."

Uh-oh...

"Yes, love?"

"Was that...?"

I hesitated, then nodded.

With surprising speed, the covers found their way up and around Bella's shoulders.

"Bella?"

"I'm-I'm-"

I started laughing.

"Yes, you are."

She looked utterly horrified.

Still laughing, I slipped out of bed and pulled on some clothes.

"Don't worry, Bella; I'll go out and speak with Jacob while you get dressed."

She nodded thankfully, and then she stood up, letting the sheets drop as she made her way to the dresser.

I found myself staring wistfully, my mind nearly blank for just a moment.

Um, _wow._

* * *

**A/N: So, was it long enough? I'm trying to post lengthier chapters, but I get impatient.**

**Oh! I really want to give you Jacob's take on Edward and Bella's interlude--maybe not the _whole _scene, but some of it, at least.**

**Remember, Jake could hear _everything._ I would probably summarize some of it so you wouldn't get bored reading it all over again, but I still think it would be fun.**

**Of course, the next chapter would _also _include Jake and Edward's conversation, and possibly Bella's thoughts...**

**Tell me what you want to read! I enjoy reading your reviews sooo much--they always make me smile!**

**Drop me a line!**


	5. Ch 5: What ARE They up to AxJ

**Disclaimer: Hmm, hm-hm, la-di-dah, disclaim, cough, yada-yada-yada, disclaiming, whistle whistle whistle...**

**Moments CH 7: What _Are _They up to? AxJ**

**A/N: Did I not tell you that I would have something special? Enjoy, and review!**

**please.**

* * *

**JPOV(that's JASPER, not Jake, JASPER)**

Alice and I were up in our room, having a _very_ good time, and were snuggling comfortably on the bed. Then, Alice turned and braced herself on my bare chest, eyes glittering with the spark and brilliance of a scheme.

"Jas, let's go away from here."

I chuckled--enthusiasm and mischief were rolling off of her in tangible waves. How could I resist such a vision of lovely eagerness?

"Where to?"

"Yay!" she squealed, and she began showering me with fluttering, excited kisses.

I laughed, gently guiding her wandering mouth back to my own.

Suddenly, she pulled back, and I detected a bout of dazed disorientation before she collected herself and commanded, "Well, let's go!"

With an amused grin, I tugged her back down--I wasn't finished yet.

"In a few minutes, my love."

Her grin soon matched mine, and she willingly complied.

* * *

**APOV**

I was so happy!

Jas and I needed some time alone, and this seemed the perfect opportunity.

So, after, um, tying up a few things, and then informing Esme and Carlisle, we busily packed everything we'd need--which wasn't much, so it only took a few trips to get everything outside. We shared a few more lingering kisses in our room, and then took off, passing Bella and Charlie on our was out.

I received a flash of premonition: poor Charlie was about to figure out a little more of what went on in the Cullen household.

I kissed Bella good-bye, tugged Jasper out the door, and then we waved back at everyone before blissfully leaving them behind.

I blanked out for a small moment: .../_"Your car, or mine?"/..._

That lovely voice could belong to only one man.

Jasper turned to ask me, but before he could get a word out, I cut in, "Mine!" and skipped over to my happy, semi-newly acquired, yellow porche.

Jas just rolled his eyes endearingly; he was well-used to being anticipated.

* * *

Being the spoiled, manipulative, gorgeous hunk that he is, Jasper somehow persuaded me to surrender _him_ the keys to MY Precious.

I couldn't find it within me to grump around for long, however; I just felt so happy about this trip that everything else seemed unimportant. Of course, that _could _have been _Jasper's _doing...hmm...

I eyed him narrowly, and Jasper laughed, turning to look at me.

"What are you so suspicious about, adored one?"

I mumbled some obscure comment about his loathsome powers of persuasion and the unfairness of it all, all the while trying to suppress the amazing thrill that came whenever Jasper used endearing pet-names. This only made him laugh again, but my mood abruptly lightened at the sound, as it was wont to do; he had such a lovely laugh...

I reached for Jasper's hand, then leaned over to meet him halfway for the kiss he was about to give.

When it ended, I pulled away slowly, relishing the moment of a pleasurable after-taste. He shook his head as if to clear it, muttering, "One of these days, Alice I'll surprise you."

I cackled gleefully; it was an old joke of sorts that he would, one of these days, catch me off guard. It hadn't happened often.

He relished in the feeling of second-hand smugness mixed with familiar joy that was coming from me, then he caught my gaze. In that moment, I felt as if we were falling in love all over again.

* * *

**JPOV**

Our eyes locked, and I sensed a rush of sentimentality flowing from Alice; there were other emotions intermingled with it, the most prominent being love, and so I didn't have to ask her to know that she was remembering our first years together--how shy I had been, the strange and yet _natural _way things had felt for both of us, the incredible ease with which we had become accustomed to one another...

We smiled at each other knowingly, reveling in how far we had come since then.

When we pulled out of our reverie and I returned some of my attention to the road, Alice blanked out briefly, then, without missing a beat, queried, "Darling, where are we going?"

I smirked; she was slightly irritated--probably because she had to ask at all. I decided to rub it in a little bit.

"Do you not know?" I asked, feigning innocent surprise.

She narrowed her eyes in a half-hearted glower, retorting, "Well, how am I **_supposed _**to? We haven't even decided yet!"

Oh, she was irritated, all right, and in the most adorable way, too. It was beginning to rub off on me, however, and so I subtly eased her into a calmer emotional direction.

"Where would you like to go, Alice?"

She sighed and leaned over to lay her head in my lap, with her face angled towards me.

"I don't know. Somewhere with a decent hotel and tolerable shopping accommodations nearby," she muttered, absent-mindedly fiddling with the hem of my shirt. It was quite distracting.

I took in a shockingly steady breath, and then stilled her meandering fingers--which had snuck their way underneath my shirt and were lazily tracing my abs.

"Alice," I chastised, flustered, "how on _earth_ do you expect me to drive while you're doing that?"

She grinned up at me impishly, looking for all the world like some mischievous pixie sent to tempt me with tormenting pleasures until I was broken into submission.

Her reply was casual as she reached up easily to clasp the car keys.

"I don't."

I hadn't realized it, but the car was now crawling at a sloth-like fifteen miles per hour, and so I quickly pulled over. About 0.13 seconds after Alice cut the ignition, I had her pinned to the back seat of the flashy sports vehicle. She beamed up at me.

"Finally--I saw this coming _miles_ ago."

I laughed softly into her neck, then asked playfully, "Really? And what else did you 'see'?"

"This."

Alice flipped me over onto the floor of the car, so that she on top.

"You know," I murmured as she began placing happy kisses along my cheek and neck, "it isn't quite as comfortable down here."

She paused in her assault and grinned.

"For me, it is."

Oh, the things I do to make that woman happy...

* * *

**The End!**

**...or is it?...**

**Please let me know how I did; I've never written in Alice's or Jasper's POV before. _Please _tell me if it was too OOC. If you liked it, I'd like to know, and maybe I'll do them again someday!**

**Next up is another special surprise...any guesses?**

**Review!!**

**s'il vous plait.**


	6. Ch 6:What Are They up to Es x Ca

Ch.8:What are They up to?Es x Ca

**A/N: Yep! 'What are They up to?' is a small series of chapters in which you are allowed to peek into other couples' lives! Requests are welcome, though I do have my own plans...some which may surprise you...  
Anyway, I'll probably do this sort of thing now and again throughout this story. Enjoy!**

EsmePOV

Edward came to where we were all standing in the front entryway, and promptly scooped his Bella up, winding in carefully slow, yet also care_free, _circles. I touched a hand to Carlisle's arm gently as a subtle hint that we should let them be. with a look of loving acknowledgement to me, and a more serious glance towards rose and Emmett, we took to the stairs to allow them some little privacy.

As soon as we reached his office, Carlisle held me close, murmuring, "I'm so happy for them."

"As am I," came my whispered return.

Carlisle brought a hand to my cheek, looking tenderly into my eyes as he spoke.

"Esme..."

I smiled.

"Yes, my love?"

He sighed, resting his forehead against mine. I couldn't help beaming even more widely to match his glorious smile, and the exquisitely golden orbs smoldering into mine sparkled and burned with such intensity that my breathing hastened unnecessarily. If my heart could beat, I knew _exactly_what it would be doing now. But the most excited palpitations were no match for my own, excited emotions, and I was glad that I was no longer hindered by the ineptness of human faculties as to the expressing of my feelings.

"I am so glad to have found you, my dearest, most precious love," Carlisle all but crooned, his saccharine breath assaulting my heightened senses.

He kissed me.

Our kisses were always so sweet, so full of love, that we rarely shared any in public for fear of desensitizing the innocent bliss that ensued each one. That was one of the many things I loved in my husband; we were always of such a singleness of mind in matters of privacy and romance that we needn't ever argue over them, and that kept our marriage essentially devoid of petty squabbles concerning those things which were so sacred.

When we parted, I ran my fingers affectionately through his hair, smiling nostalgically.

"Edward and Bella so remind me of the time of our first marriage," I told him softly, lost in the memory of those early years we spent together. I could tell tht Carlisle was lost with me, for his expression took on the kind of softness that invariably accompanies fond recollection.

"I was so excited, I hardly knew what to do with myself, at first, as I waited for you to walk down the aisle."

I laughed softly. "At first?"

A grin swept across his face.

"Edward eventually suggested fidgeting; I think he was a little exasperated."

I set a narrow gaze on him.

"You never told me that," I accused lightly.

He shrugged, chuckling, "Until now, it never came up."

I sighed and rested my head upon his chest, murmuring, "I thought I'd heard everything about that day...this new detail was a nice surprise. Was Edward terribly vexed with you?"

Carlisle shifted his hold to bring me nearer.

"I think not; he seemed mostly unnerved at being a source of calm to his surrogate father on his wedding day."

I nodded minutely, absently. "He did say something of that to me later...it made me think how very _alone_ he was. I'm glad he found his match at last."

He kissed the top of my head.

"Yes."

I sighed again in utter contentment, and then turned my face up for another, perfect kiss.

If Isabella could make Edward even half so happy as Carlisle made me, she will have brought to pass the fulfillment of my greatest wish. Our family was eternally indebted to her.

* * *

**A/N: I hope it's not too short...I wrote almost all of it in one sitting! Be proud!**

**Did I capture their relationship alright? Please tell me. I appreciate any comments you may have.**


End file.
